Strength
by Lady-Tigers-Soccer09
Summary: She would fight to protect them no matter what even if she pushed them away in the process. AU Gabriella centric, will be Troyella


**Okay so this story is an AU and its mainly about Gabriella, but there will be troyella. It starts off in a country that is unknown to normal people, and the people who live there have powers, one fighting and one passive, but they get their powers at different times, passive at 5 and fighting at 13, and it begins with a war, which is the story of Gabriella's parents. Then it goes to Gabriella's 13 birthday when she gets kidnapped. Then its the actual premise of the story, the kids are all 18, and they don't hang out anymore, but then they start being attacked and an unknown stranger saves them, and they find out the war isn't completely finished. And yeah that's as much as I'm saying without telling everything. OH and also, Ryan and Sharpay aren't related in this story, because I didn't want to have 10 people to focus on, even 6 is a bit much, and I wanted them all in couples so I decided they can be not related and be together.**

There is a country that exists, unknown to normal human beings. In this country there are many lands, each run in their own way, some are monarchies, and others are democracies. But in each, every man and woman has two special powers, one fighting, and one passive. But they don't always hold them, they gain their passive power when they are five years old, (you can't have a baby running around with powers can you?) and they receive their fighting power when they are 13.

One of the most known of the countries and also one of the smallest, is Mireland. It is run completely different from the numerous other countries, in a sense they have a democracy, but they don't have a president as you and I do, the decisions are made truly by the people each month they meet in the city hall to discuss the topics. Although they don't have a president, they do have a mayor of their country, but he only truly holds power to keep everyone in line and in agreement. Because of its government Mireland is the most peaceful country in this world, there is no poverty, divisions of class, racism, or sexism, everyone deserves the same amount of respect as the next person, only the children are looked down upon, but only until they are 16 and seen as adults.

But as in all worlds, there was one man who wanted more of everything, more people in pain and suffering, more war, but most of all more money and power. So he gathered others like himself, and started an army. Then one by one he began to conquer the other countries, slowly gaining more supporters, and against their will, more soldiers for this man, Lorant, had the power of mind control, so if he got their mind weak enough he could make them his puppets, and those he couldn't overcome became slaves.

Lorant created his war path for 5 years before he came to Mireland, but it proved to be his most difficult task, as all of the people were strong in both their will power and the special powers. The war between Lorant and this country continued for a year, and it started to seem as if Mireland would fall to his power, but then as hopelessness was settling in, a stranger came into town, he was the most powerful warrior they had ever seen. This warrior had the power of telekinesis and superhuman senses, and also tremendous talent with a sword, in battle he could be simultaneously using all three of his talents so almost nobody could sneak up on him.

Although this warrior was greatly tipping the scales in their balance, the people of Mireland knew nothing about him, not even his name. Only one person got close to him, but even for her it took all her effort to get him to even to hold a conversation with her.

Who was this woman you wonder, her name was Maria Scurry. At 21 she was the town's sweet hart, everyone loved her and knew of her. Maria's father was the mayor of their country and her mother owned the town cafe, so all the adults had known her since she was a child since they all went to her mothers shop. But she also made a name for herself as she was one of the most beautiful girls the town had seen, her skin was naturally a golden tan, she had welcoming deep chocolate brown eyes, and soft, silky brown hair that just reached her shoulders. In short, she was a vision of beauty and drove all the local boys mad because she would never go out with any of them. Every one in town adored Maria for her big heart and kindness. But only a few were truly close to her, her friends Anne Goodwin, Chloe McKessie, Linda Danforth, Laura Bolton, and Lorraine Evans; all whom she had been friends with since high school, and over time their group expanded to include her friends husbands, Trevor Goodwin, Jared McKessie, Brian Danforth, Jack Bolton, and Bill Evans.

Maria had never really had a serious boyfriend before, she never felt attracted enough to the men in her town, so she kept her distance from them. That changed, however, when the traveler came, she felt herself pulled toward the man, with an attraction like no other. And it wasn't because of his well defined body, his dark brown hair, or hazel eyes she could get lost in, it was the pain she saw behind his eyes that she wanted to learn more about, and how even thought she didn't know him at all she could tell there was something different about him and it was definitely in a good way. She tried to ignore her attraction at first, thinking it would pass over time, but it never did, so she finally gave in and decided to try to get to know him, but it proved easier said than done, as the man didn't want anything to do with the townspeople. But over time he warmed up to her and told her his name, Kyle Montez. After he let her in, they went everywhere together, practically inseparable, and everyone in town could see Maria Scurry had finally found love. She found that he was there because his home had been destroyed because of Lorant and he wanted to help save others from having to go through his pain, so he trained with the best swordsmen, homing his skills to be the best so he could make a difference. With every detail Maria learned about him, she felt herself falling further and further in love with him, and she could see in his actions that he returned that, but she also feared losing him because of the war still waging on.

It was a few months later, and it had finally come, it was the day before the final battle of the war that would decide its outcome, whether Mireland fell to Lorant or not. Kyle and Maria were going to spend the day together cherishing their moments together in fear of what might happen. Throughout the day they both had a foreboding feeling, as if something bad were going to happen in the battle to come, that one of them wouldn't make it out. While taking a walk through the town, they shared their thoughts to each other and as they continued, Kyle had an idea, he asked Maria if she would mind him leaving for an hour, and she agreed, she needed to talk to Annie anyway, they planned to meet back at the park in an hour.

Kyle waited till Maria was out of sight and quickly sprinted to the jewelery store. He walked up to the sales clerk and asked to look at the rings, she happily pulled them out for him to look at. Kyle spent 15 minutes looking through the selection until he found it, the perfect ring, it was simple a plain yet elegant ring with only a silver band and a single stone in the middle, not very much, but he knew Maria didn't want anything flashy she wanted it to be simple and a sign of his love. He quickly payed for the ring then went to the flower shop to get her an assortment of flowers.

An hour later they met back at the park and Kyle led Maria toward the pond there. Once there they took a seat on the bench and watched the ducks on the pond, and Maria could notice something was wrong with Kyle because he had reverted back to being quite and he seemed zoned out when she confronted him on it, she got a surprise.

"Kyle what's wrong, you're quiet and not all here." she asked.

Kyle took a deep breath, before looking in her eyes for the reassurance he needed, and he found it by seeing the concern and love in her eyes. "Well...um... Okay well these past months have been the best of my life and I wanted to ..." he started to stutter again and he looked down, he never had been good with words and this was a time he absolutely hated that fact, he looked back up and saw her confusion so he pulled out the flowers, "You know I'm not good with words so I have these flowers to help me. First off is the Gloxnia, it means love at first sight, because I've always known I've loved you I was just too scared to talk to you. Next is the Arbutus, this one means thee only do I love, because you are the only one for me. Now the Lily of the Valley, meaning you've made my life complete, because ever since I've met you the hole in my heart left by my family has been filled and I feel like I can do anything as long as you're here with me. The White Chrysanthemum, it means truth, because all these words I say I truly mean. And finally the Ivy, it means wedded love." After these words, Kyle got down on one knee causing Maria to gasp and the tears that were pouring down her face came faster, "Maria I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you whether it's only tonight, or till we're old geezers, preferably the later, but whichever I want to be able to die knowing that you're mine and I'm yours forever. So Maria Lynn Scurry, will you marry me?" After his speech Maria found that words failed her and all she was capable of doing was nodding her head, at this Kyle leaped up, pulling her with him and swung her around and around until they fell on the ground laughing, then he took the opportunity and leaned in to kiss her, pouring all of his feelings for her into it.

Once they pulled apart Maria had an idea, "Kyle can we get married tonight?" she said

Kyle just looked at her skeptically, and upon seeing his look Maria elaborated, "It's like you said we don't know what will happen in the battle tomorrow, and if one of us die, I want it to be knowing that we love each other and belong to only each other." After hearing this Kyle immediately agreed and they set off to tell their friends.

Once they had their friends and Maria's parents all together, they told them the news of being engaged first, to which everyone was extremely happy as they could all tell how in love the couple was. But upon hearing of them wanting to be married that night, they were unsure, but once Kyle and Maria explained, they reluctantly agreed seeing the reason. Maria didn't go out for a wedding dress, nor Kyle a tux, because they decided they wanted to wait till after the war for a proper wedding, right now they just wanted to be married being comfortable and knowing that they were eternally bound to each other, and the clothes they wore didn't matter for that.

After the wedding Maria's parents paid for them to spend the night and the towns best hotel for their wedding night. Once in their room the newlyweds forgot about all the worries and troubles that the next day would bring them, and instead spent the night coming to know each other more intimately than before and sealing their love for each other.

The next morning Kyle woke before Maria and just stared at her adoringly, taking in her natural beauty, and the innocence she held while she was asleep, and it was also then he remembered he had one last flower to give her when she awoke. Not 10 minutes after her lover, Maria woke up to his gaze on her and smiled, hoping for more morning like this to come.

"Good morning" she said blissfully happy while leaning up to give her new husband a light kiss, but found herself pinned to the bed with him on top of her and him deepening their kiss. When the need for air became dreadfully needed the couple parted and smiled.

"Good morning" Kyle said with a sly smile on his face. As Maria went to kiss him again she found that he moved off from on top of her and toward his coat, she looked on him in curiosity and a hint of disappointment. Before long he turned back and walked toward the bed, and she saw in his hand a flower and she smiled, remembering the day before. As Kyle sat on the bed he began to talk

"I have one final flower for you and I didn't give I to you yesterday because it didn't have to do with me proposing, but it does have to do with our love. Now you know the battle is today, and I have to go fight, but I may not come back Mar" he said with sadness in his voice.

Upon hearing this Maria quickly leaned in to give him a light kiss and a hug, knowing he needed the comfort, and she said "Don't talk like that Kyle, you'll make it out of this and we'll start a family together."

He gave a small smile before saying, "I know Mar I'll try my hardest to come back to you, but you know that things don't always turn out how we want them, and I want you to make me one last promise," he then handed her a flower "This is an Azalea flower, it means take care of yourself for me, I want you to promise me that whatever happens tomorrow, you'll be happy and live life to the fullest and be safe." As he said this, tears formed in his eyes at the thought of not returning to his beloved after the war later that day.

Maria looked at him with equally sad and teary eyes, and although she didn't want to she promised him she would, she would live for him if he didn't make it. After her promise Kyle pulled her into another kiss, pouring everything he felt into it, as did she, both knowing this may be the last time they got to show their love for one another.

It was later in the evening, the battle had already begun in the afternoon, and Maria was with her friends Anne, Chloe, Linda, Laura, and Lorraine as they were all unable to fight, her friends all ironically being pregnant,(each a month apart, Annie being 7 months, and Linda 3 mothns) and she was not allowed by her parents and Kyle, they had gotten no word on how the battle was going, and we're all deeply worried about their husbands, and nothing they did could take their minds off of them, so they didn't attempt.

It was near midnight and all the women had fallen asleep waiting for their partners, but we're jolted awake with the sound of the door opening. They all burst out of their seats, well some better than others, eager to see who it was, when they reached the foyer the saw their husbands, all but Annie and Maria. The other women went to their husbands as fast as they could, elated with happiness at seeing their husbands, at home safe. Anne and Maria just stood to the side, eagerly awaiting their husbands coming through the door, denying the feeling that they weren't coming back. But they couldn't deny it any longer once they saw the long faces of the men, the knew their beloved ones weren't coming back, and the grasped each other as they let the tears pour freely down their faces, and letting out heart wrenching wails. Hearing them caused the other women to pull their husbands closer to themselves, although feeling selfish, immensely happy that their lovers were safe next to them, and they weren't the ones goring themselves in mourning.

It was a month later when the funerals for the fallen were held, Maria and Anne stayed close to each other, never letting go, afraid of losing the only person they felt could know and share their pain. Maria's father was the one to oversee the funeral, as he was the leader, and he had made it out, but not without a cost, he was severely wounded on his left leg because they had no town healer and now had to walk with a cane. After the service Maria and Anne stayed behind, desperate for a moment alone with the graves of their deceased partners.

Maria remembered her promise, and she was trying to keep it, but it was so hard, she had loved him so much and barely had any time with him before he was cruelly taken away from her forever.

Anne was mourning because her husband wouldn't be able to know his daughter that he had helped create, that he had been looking forward to seeing with all of his heart, eager to see if she looked more like him or her mother, and he wanted to see her grow into a fine young woman, and be able to threaten any guy who dared look at her inappropriately but now he never would get to experience the joy of father hood as his life had been brutally taken.

As Annie continued to cry her heart out, she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, and she looked down to see water. She then screamed to Maria "RIA! MY WATER BROKE!!!" which snapped Maria out of her mourning and she rushed to her best friends side, and grabbed her hand instructing her to breath, while she fumbled for her phone, when she finally got it she called Laura and Jack who had been the last to walk off, hoping they hadn't left yet, when Laura answered she quickly asked "Have you left yet?"

"No we're just getting into the car. Why" she asked.

"Anne just went into labour, get Jack to come carry her to the car please. We're still by the graves" Maria said anxiously.

"Oh shit," she heard her say before hearing her yell at Jack to go get Annie because she was in labour "He's on his way" she said then hung up.

"Okay Annie, Jacks on his way it's going to be alright" Maria said as she tried to calm her friend down, knowing she didn't need any more stress which was the reason she was in labor early. When she looked up she saw Jack Bolton sprinting toward them.

Once he reached them he was slightly out of breath, but quickly composed himself before scooping Annie up in his arms and motioning Maria to follow him, the dashed off to the car as quick as they could, and once they reached it, Jack allowed Maria to climb in first before placing Annie in and closing the door.

When they reached the hospital, Jack rushed out to get a wheelchair for Annie, while Laura and Maria tried to calm Anne down. Once Jack returned they placed her in the wheelchair and rushed into the hospital, where Annie was taken to be checked, meanwhile Laura filled out her information and Maria went to attend to some business.

The doctor returned 30 minutes later, stating that Annie was 5 cm dilated so she wasn't ready, and they could go back to visit her. When Maria went back, they found Annie quietly sobbing, and Maria rushed over to her side, urging Annie to tell her what was wrong,

Anne replied, "I'm scared Ria, I don't know if I can do this by myself, without Trevor. What if I'm not good enough for my baby?"

Maria looked at the broken woman before her feeling all her pain, and sadness, and said "You'll make it through Annie, you're strong, your baby will love you because I now you'll give everything for her, and I'll be here to help you through it all no matter what, as long as you promise me one thing." she said.

Anne looked at her and said "Anything Ria"

"Well," Maria said with a mischievous smile "You have to help me with my child."

It took Anne a minute to figure out what her friend had just said before she started squealing and pulled Maria in for a bone crushing hug, due to her happiness and the fact another contraction just came. Hearing her squeals, Laura and Jack burst in the room shouting "What happened it everything okay!?!" But relaxed upon seeing the two hugging.

Once Anne let go, she said nonchalantly "Yeah, just the fact Ria's gunna have a baby"

"Oh okay" Laura said, turning to walk out before sharply turning around and saying "What!?"

Annie and Maria just looked at each other smiling before Maria responded "Well in about 8 months I'm gunna be a mum" Laura squealed before running over and giving her a hug, as did Jack, both giving their congratulations, before exiting the room.

"So when did you find out" Anne asked.

"After we brought you in, I left Laura to do the work, while I went to get a checkup because I've been throwing up the past few days, and lo and behold I was pregnant." Maria said.

Anne smiled at her before saying "Well congratulations, I'm really happy for you, because now you have something, or someone to remind you of him." she paused for a moment before continuing "And I'd like to ask you a favor," Anne said.

"What" asked Maria.

Annie took a deep breath before responding "Will you be my baby's godmother?"

Maria let a huge smile break out on her face before responding "Only if you promise to be my baby's"

Anne nodded before saying "It's a deal."

Not long after, Annie was fully dilated and ready to give birth, Maria went back with her, having requested she was allowed to since her husband was deceased. Five hours later, Sharpay Maria Goodwin was born on August 26, 1990.

It had been 7 months since Anne gave birth and everything was going great for her, parenthood suited her well, and she had Maria to help her as they had moved in together so they could help each other. And now Maria was 8 months pregnant with a baby girl, and ready for her to come out. The two woman were relaxing in the living room, watching Sharpay play with her dolls, and chatting about random things, when Maria suddenly felt a pain in her stomach and not long after felt something wet, and found that her water had broken, she told Anne, who didn't really have to be told as she could see, and the two rushed for the door, Anne grabbing Sharpay and Maria's overnight bag on the way. The two jumped in the car and headed toward the hospital, Annie calling the others on the way there.

When they reached the hospital Maria was immediately taken to a room to be checked while Anne filled out Maria's charts. While filling them out, she saw the rest of their friends come in holding their children who were each a month apart, Linda's son Chad being the youngest so far having been born two months ago in December. Just as Annie was finished with the paper work the doctor came out and told them Maria was 7 cm dilated. Annie rushed back to be with her best friend as their other friends followed to wish her good luck before returning to the waiting area, Jack and Laura holding Sharpay. Anne stayed with Maria for the 2 hours before she was fully dilated and then went with her to be with Maria as she gave birth just as Maria had done for her.

Four hours later Maria gave birth to Gabriella Anne Montez on February 26, 1991. And as she looked at her child, she smiled contentedly knowing that although Kyle wasn't here physically any more, he would always be with her in her heart, and in their child that they had made from their love, and who would always be a symbol of that whether they were there or not.

**Okay well there was the first chapter and the longest one I've ever written. I know I don't have a good track record of updating stories, but I'm going to try and update as much as possible (it's my new years resolution lol) plus, unlike my other stories I pretty much have this one outlined and I completely LOVE my storyline and I hope you all do too. Well please read, review and enjoy!!! Oh and also, if anyone has a better story title feel free to suggest because I can't think of a better one yet!**


End file.
